<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lock Your Door by DollhouseofDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363790">Lock Your Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair'>DollhouseofDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Anyways, Kinda, M/M, Marvin is tired of his roommate, Walking In On Someone, just kissing, not nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvin's looking for his cloak and is 99% sure that his roommate Jackie took it.<br/>Aka Jackie is incapable of locking his door ft. some Marvin lore that's actually in my main lore as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackieboy Man/Antisepticeye, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lock Your Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>   Marvin opened the fridge to look around for his water bottle. He'd had his sister over recently, and <em>of</em> <em>course</em> she rearranged everything. His water bottle being moved wasn't that big of a deal, of course, but he still felt upset about it. Morgan <em>knew</em> it was his favourite bottle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   At last, he found his bottle. It had some frogs and mushrooms on it, gifted to him by a local botanist. Besides, he filled it up with alcohol whenever he went to parties, he didn't want anyone else's hands on it. Jackie was a serial offender of grabbing other people's things. Speaking of his roommate, he hadn't seen him in a while.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Perhaps Jackie was still out on patrol. He hadn't heard him come in through the door, and it was only nine AM. Then again, Jackie liked to pretend to sneak around the house like 'a true hero.' It made Marvin laugh whenever he found Jackie either trying to do something and failing or doing some <em>incredibly</em> questionable thing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   And today was no different, he supposed. As Marvin wondered where his roommate was, he reached for some donuts. Jackie had brought them home for the house one day and he never questioned it. However, the bag only had three mini donuts left. He frowned and shoved one into his mouth. Had Jackie just left too little for him on purpose?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Whatever, he didn't need them. The magician simply turned and started to look around for his cloak. He was going out to a family function soon and needed it, but couldn't find it right off the bat. A sense of panic set in. Marvin raced to the living room to search for his blood red cloak, eyes scanning the room for the precious thing. It'd been passed down in his family for <em>years</em>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Jackie probably had it. Yeah, that <em>had</em> to be it. Where else would it be? Getting up from the floor where he was previously searching, he headed towards his roommate's room. The hero liked to snatch clothes of his, but this was <em>it</em>. Marvin was going to get back at him for this.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   When he got closer, he heard movement. There was a murmur of "so cute," and "nice-looking," which confirmed Marvin's suspicions. Then, Jackie presumably fell back onto the bed, and he was seemingly rolling around. <em>What the fuck?</em> What the hell was this guy <em>doing</em> with his cloak?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   After another minute of letting his angel boil over, Marvin took a small breathe. Okay. He was going to confront his roommate. The magician opened the door to see...well, Jackie. But not <em>just</em> Jackie.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   Antisepticeye, the <em>last</em> person Marvin expected, was laying next to Jackie. Not just laying there, but kissing him. Chest-to-chest and limbs tangled together. And no cloak. Marvin kinda just stood there and stared until Jackie noticed, who was startled.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   "Marv!" he said suddenly. "Hey, man. I...I, uhh..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   "Sorry," was all Marvin replied before locking and closing the door. Then, he added, "do you know where my cloak is? And lock your door next time!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> <em>  "On the coat rack!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   <em>Oh</em>. That made sense, Marvin supposed. He nodded and simply went back to the living room. So <em>that</em> happened. It was whatever, just kind of surprised him. Anyways, at least he had his cloak.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kinda poorly written but that's because I kinda had a mini episode in the middle of making it but still wanted to post it.<br/>Anyways yeah I WILL die on the Antihero hill. Enemies to lovers but with a ton of complicated stuff in between is my s h i t.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>